


Языковой барьер

by velkhar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: У Коннора сломался языковой модуль, и поэтому теперь он говорит только на китайском. И его понимают все, кроме Гэвина. Потому что во вселенной "Светлячка" все нормальные люди говорят на китайском. Кроме Гэвина.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 12





	Языковой барьер

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для замечательной EvilWillie <З

— Как меня эти инициативы Альянса заебали, — Гэвин уронил шляпу на стол и вытер платком запыленное лицо. — Сначала они придумали присылать нам в помощь экстрасенсов, которые дохли от кровоизлияний, теперь заменили их андроидами, которые... — Коннор перебил его, вставив что-то на китайском, и Гэвин выразительно указал на него ладонью. — Которые вот это вот.

Со всех сторон послышались сдавленные смешки. Сидевший за соседним с Гэвином столом Крис под прицелом двух осуждающих взглядов — человека и андроида — закашлялся в локоть.

— Это нихрена не смешно, — мрачно припечатал Гэвин.

Последние два дня Коннор изъяснялся исключительно на китайском.

Пуля, прошившая пластиковый череп насквозь, повредила языковой блок. Местный техник, за всю жизнь не ремонтировавший ничего сложнее единственного на весь город харвестера, в тонкие альянсовские микросхемы не полез, а сдавать Коннора в официальный ремонт было как-то... Боязно. Он всё-таки свой. Девиантный. Чёрт знает, что эти альянсовцы в его мозгах наворотят. Вернётся к ним потом не Коннор, а какая-нибудь усовершенствованная модель: быстрее, выше, сильнее, но не Коннор. Не-не, нахрен надо.

Гэвин, хоть и возражал против сдачи андроида в официальный техсервис, от его поломки страдал едва ли не больше всех. Ему и английский в школе давался с трудом, а на китайский-межгалактический со всеми его закорючками-иероглифами он вообще смотрел с ужасом и — уже за время работы — выучил исключительно те выражения, что помогали ему определять направления, куда его посылали задержанные. А Коннор, понятное дело, как любой приличный андроид, изъяснялся исключительно цензурно.

Короче, Гэвин нихуя не понимал, что говорил ему Коннор.

— Я слышал, те контрабандисты, за которыми мы позавчера гонялись, как раз и спёрли у Альянса какого-то экстрасенса, — отозвался Крис. Он смотрел на потного запыленного Гэвина с сочувствием. Конечно, ведь главным образом-то за контрабандистами гонялся именно Рид, и он же потом и огрёб, когда их дрянной "Светлячок" с дивной для такой развалюхи скоростью рванул на орбиту, а оттуда и в открытый космос. А теперь носился второй день подряд между отделениями, разгребая бюрократические проволочки. — Их в розыск по всем планетам объявили.

Гэвин упал на стул и с наслаждением надавил на веки, пока перед глазами не стало белым-бело.

— Ну и нахера им экстрасенс?

Крис побарабанил пальцами по столу и задумчиво пощипал подбородок.

— Вместо радара?

— Вместо радара лучше бы они у нас андроида спёрли, — пробурчал Гэвин. — Пользы больше, крови меньше. Как там та девчонка говорила? — он вытянул руки перед собой, закатил глаза и прохрипел: — Два на два, на руках синева-а-а...

— Ты бы тогда сам за ними в стратосферу выпрыгнул, — перебил его театральное выступление Хэнк, и Гэвин недовольно развернулся к удивительно чистенькому и даже свежевыбритому начальнику. Ну и как он такой красивый через песчаную бурю прошел?

Гэвин скосил взгляд на Коннора. Хотя, понятно, как.

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да, — Тина вынырнула из архива, нагло вытащила из-под ботинка Гэвина какой-то бланк и также быстро скрылась обратно.

— Да нихрена подобного. Что скажешь, Коннор, погнался бы я спасать тебя от контрабандистов?

Коннор иронично приподнял брови и ответил. На китайском.

Полицейские вокруг заржали, а Гэвин уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Лучше молчи.

***

— Может, ты хоть писать по-английски можешь?

Коннор моргнул — мигнул бы диодом, если бы правая часть его бедовой башки не была криво запаяна и обмотана сверху бинтами, чтоб не пугать людей — и полез во внутренний карман плаща. Гэвин заинтересованно вытянулся в седле, придерживая свою гнедую кобылку и равняясь с серым мерином андроида — единственной лошадью на город, что не шарахалась от пластикового засранца.

Сосредоточенно уставившись в блокнот, Коннор опустил карандаш на бумагу и что-то быстро зацарапал. Гэвин перехватил поводья его коня и разочарованно выдохнул:

— Китайский.

Карандаш застыл, так и не дочертив последний иероглиф. Коннор имитировал достоверный вздох и пробурчал очередную тарабарщину под нос.

— Лучше бы тебя Коллинзу на время сплавили. Какой толк от нашей совместной работы, если я не понимаю, что ты лапочешь. Ты раньше хоть не по-человечески, но хотя бы на английском говорил. А теперь...

В этот раз в череде мяукающих звуков Гэвин уловил имя Хэнка и недовольно скривился.

— Твой папочка всегда херню порол, а как шерифом стал, так и вовсе крышей поехал, так что не приплетай его. Если бы не ты, я б сразу, как только он звезду получил, перевод затребовал.

Коннор приложил ладонь к груди, и Гэвин смущенно сдвинул шляпу на лоб.

— Давай только без телячьих нежностей, жестянка.

Он пришпорил лошадь, точно зная, что пластиковый засранец улыбается ему в спину.

***

Коннор оставил их лошадей у коновязи и нырнул в амбар, из которого несло ощутимым трупным душком — на такой жаре и не удивительно. Гэвин проводил его взглядом и развернулся к скрестившей на груди руки Тине.

— Придётся тебе всё-таки выучить китайский, — она прищурила раскосые глаза. — Но имей в виду: я смертельно обижусь, что ты не выучил его ради меня, а ради Коннора...

— Не собираюсь я ничего учить, — Гэвин натянул ей шляпу на нос. — Рассказывай давай. Я не для твоих подколов по жаре из города тащился.

Под изгородью, прислоненный к деревянным перекладинам, сидел отключенный андроид. Из самых первых моделей, которых ещё обтягивали искусственной кожей: у этого она истрепалась от старости и кое-где слезла, обнажая металлический, местами покрытый ржавчиной каркас.

— А что рассказывать? — Тина пожала плечами. — Труп в амбаре, вдова на веранде, убийца, — она кивнула на отключенного андроида подбородком. — Вот он. Хозяин ранчо на рассвете услышал странный шум, прошёл проверить и не вернулся. Его жена перепугалась, закрылась в доме и вызвала нас.

Гэвин присел перед андроидом на корточки, приподнял его голову за подбородок. На него уставились пустые, некогда, наверное, голубые, а сейчас тускло-серые глаза. Никаких повреждений или следов тириума: разве что руки по локоть в крови. Вероятно, человеческой. Коннор придёт и скажет точно.

— Сам что ли отключился?

— Хоть какая-то польза от первого закона робототехники.

Голова андроида безвольно повисла, стоило Гэвину отпустить ее.

Подул лёгкий ветерок, но вместо прохлады он принёс запах разложения да обжёг раскалённым воздухом лицо.

— Ну и где там Коннор копается?

Словно услышав его — чёрт знает, может, и правда услышал — тот появился в воротах амбара, быстро пересек двор и что-то затрещал-замяукал. Гэвин недовольно переводил взгляд с него на кивающую на каждое слово Тину и начинал злиться. А когда Чэнь ответила Коннору — на китайском — оглушительно хлопнул в ладоши.

Тина и Коннор вздрогнули, словно две напуганные кошки.

— А теперь то же самое, но на английском.

— В амбаре ничего интересного, Коннор хочет заняться андроидом, — перевела Тина, и Гэвин издевательски снял шляпу и поклонился:

— Большое спасибо.

— А в постели я вам тоже переводить буду?

— Там как-нибудь без тебя разберёмся.

Пока Коннор со всех сторон осматривал андроида, Гэвин отошёл в тенёк и закурил. Табачный дым хоть немного перебивал крепчающую с каждой минутой вонь. На дороге от города клубилась пыль и сквозь раскалённое марево можно было разглядеть неторопливо ползущую к ранчо труповозку. Тина тоже заметила её и отправилась навстречу. 

Гэвин подумывал заглянуть в амбар хотя бы для приличия — хотя чего он там не видел, не первый расчлененный труп в его опыте, да и не последний, думается, — когда за спиной раздался слабый хриплый голос:

— Вы... Детектив Рид?

Выдохнув струйку дыма в землю, Гэвин обернулся. Бледная заплаканная женщина в летнем домашнем платье прижимала ко рту платок и смотрела на него полными слёз глазами. Догадаться, кто это, было не сложно.

Гэвин стянул шляпу и неискренне буркнул:

— Мои соболезнования, миссис Картер.

Она кивнула и неожиданно рассмеялась. Гэвин надел шляпу обратно и глубоко затянулся. Ну, начинается. Вдовья истерика, акт первый.

— Я... Хотела попросить вас о чём-то, но не знаю... Вы такой путь проделали, а Хью... Всё ведь понятно, убийцу искать не надо, вот он, под забором, и даже...

— Ваш андроид, мэм, — Гэвин бросил сигарету на землю и затоптал окурок каблуком. — Он вёл себя странно в последнее время? С чего ему было убивать вашего мужа?

Картер уставилась на него круглыми шокированными глазами, перевела взгляд на амбар и побледнела ещё сильнее. В последний момент Гэвин подхватил вдову под локоть — у неё подкосились колени.

— Коннор! — андроид отвлёкся от облизывания своего собрата и оглянулся на оклик. — Потом закончишь, помоги мне.

Вдвоём они довели Картер до открытой веранды и усадили в новенькое кресло-качалку. Коннор без дополнительных просьб скрылся в доме и вернулся со стаканом воды. Женщина вцепилась в него обеими ладонями, но пить не стала, уставившись на что-то перед собой. Гэвин невольно проследил направление её взгляда и наткнулся на въезжающую на территорию ранчо труповозку.

— Мы купили Мэтью, когда только начинали строить ранчо, — медленно заговорила Картер, не отрывая взгляда от чёрной кареты. — Я была беременна, и Хью решил, что мне нужен помощник. Не наемный рабочий, а кто-то постоянный. Тот, кто сможет не спать по ночам, не будет гулять и колобродить... А тут появились андроиды. И я потеряла ребенка, а Мэтью... Он остался и всегда... Всегда... — она не рыдала, просто открывала и закрывала рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а по её щекам текли слёзы. Гэвин переглянулся с Коннором и выразительно округлил глаза. Андроид нахмурился, но послушно сжал плечо женщины в молчаливой поддержке. Через пару минут Картер успокоилась, отхлебнула воды из стакана и на удивление собрано продолжила: — Он вёл себя странно последние дни. После того, как я застукала его с той девчонкой. Это она что-то сделала с ним. Я уверена. Она сломала Мэтью. Иначе он бы никогда не навредил нам.

— Девчонка? — переспросил Гэвин. — Какая ещё... Погодите. Чёрненькая такая? У нее глаза ещё такие... не от мира сего?

— Да, — кивнула вдова. — Ошивалась вокруг ранчо, пока за ней не пришел... муж или брат. Не знаю. За локоть схватил и утащил. Кричал ещё, что она всех их подставила. Не знаю. Ничего не знаю, — она всунула Коннору стакан и уткнулась лицом в ладони.

— И она разговаривала с вашим андроидом?

Женщина, не поднимая головы, издала какой-то утвердительный звук. Гэвин с шумом выдохнул и переглянулся с Коннором.

— Вот тебе и экстрасенс. Ты ещё легко отделался, жестянка.

Коннор поставил стакан на небольшой столик и, как показалось Гэвину, передёрнул плечами.

***

Тело Картера — по частям — и отключенного андроида погрузили в труповозку и отправили в город только к закату. Тина уехала вместе с каретой, а Гэвин нашёл какой-то дурацкий предлог, лишь бы не тащиться позади воняющего на всю округу экипажа. Коннор, конечно же, остался с ним.

Вечер не принёс прохлады, просто на смену обжигающим лучам пришла исходящая от сухой земли духота. Гэвин не отрывал взгляда от идеально ровной спины Коннора, от его аккуратной повязки на правом глазу, из-под которой был заметен сбоящий временами скин, и думал.

Уже на подъезде к городу он приложился к фляжке с водой, облизал губы и негромко сказал:

— Они были правы, жестянка, — Коннор повернулся на голос и сложил брови вопросительным домиком. Гэвин повесил флягу обратно на пояс и рукавом вытер пот и пыль со лба. — Я бы и в другую галактику рванул. Если бы эти контрабандисты тебя вдруг… Ну ты понял.

Коннор перевёл взгляд на гриву своего мерина и улыбнулся. Гэвин сдвинул шляпу на глаза и цыкнул языком.

— Конечно, ты знаешь, я и не сомневался.


End file.
